The Transfer student
by War-god-beast-king-ledgend
Summary: A new student (Ren shader) has to live the his 3 big sisters and live with the fact he can recreate the last thought of someone or if it's a witch he recreates there power


I sighed as my aunt drove off Ever since my dad remarried after mom died I had 3 more sisters I haven't met them so I'm pretty scared I stood in front of the gate that lead to the stairs in front of the house I reached my phone and turned it on a text Was still on the screen "Your going to enjoy your stay with us :)"I read the text and sigh as I put my phone in my pocket I rang the door bell Instantly was grabbed and hugged down between my step sister breast "REN-KUN!"she shouted "Welcome home!"she shouted lucky they lived in japan I was just full of thought that i'm going to a new school "that's enough Ase-chan" The older sister out of the tree of them said as she crossed her arms

First Day of school 5th period

I dyed the 1/4 of my hair black last night I got in trouble with my sisters and they commanded I was it out but I said it didn't come out I ended up "Grounded"I don't understand Their not my mother but they are super scary I slept on the desk when the sound of something slam scared me "HUH!"I shouted "You must thing School's a joke! you failed the math test and got a 10%"The teacher shouted "PLEASE JUST SHUT UP"I thought repeatly "This is the Suzaku Private high school!"He shouted "You came in late and you a Already got into your first fight and you sleep in class!"He shouted I exhaled deeply The teacher face turned red "REN MATHER SHADER!"He shouted "Why did you want to come here"He shouted "Sensei I've brought the class journal."The honor student said calmly "S-Sure Shiraishi good work"He said "LEARN FROM SHIRAISHI!"the teacher screamed at me "Your a total opposite of her A++ Advantage"The teacher shouted "What a frickin' dull girl"I thought as i looked back towards her "That's it Your going to detention after school!"The teacher screamed I walked down the hallway and Students walked out of the way Some kids were talking about me But I turned my head and looked at them with the corner of her eye they shut up "Why did I get transfered"I said I reached my 6th Period class "It's like middle school"I said I walked pass the door rubbing the back of my neck "I hate this school"I said "I thought this place would be more Interesting"I said "huh"I looked as Shiraishi walk up the stairs normal I wouldn't care but This pissed me off I stumped up the stairs As soon as I passed her I looked back and grin she Looked pissed and My foot slid and I began to fall backwards we rolled down the stairs and My lip touched hers "ahh"I screamed before everything went pitch black

Later

I woke up "OW!"I shouted as I sat up rubbing my head "Wha the"I said looking down "I'm wearing a skirt"I said I touched my chest "b-b-boobs"I mumbled "DID SOMEBODY GIVE ME A SEX CHANGE!"I shouted "how does she carry"he said "WHERE'S MY DICK!"I shouted I opened the shade and jumped out and looked in the mirror "WHA- WHA I TURNED INTO HER!"I shouted "AH!"I screamed My body laid on a bed besides mine "shut up i'm in pain"She said "DON'T SHUT ME UP IN MY OWN BODY!"I shouted "LET'S CHANGE BACK LET'S CHANGE BACK!"I shouted "I don't know how"She said "and what's the thing between your legs"she asked "YOU LOOKED AT MY DICK!"I shouted blushing hard she closed the book with one hand "you hand has bruised on your forearm and on your cheek"She said "Wha YOU hurt me ME!"I shouted "No you broke yourself "She said "NO I DIDN'T"I said "I'll strip and look at your features"I Shouted "NO NO NO YOU ASSHOLE"I shouted "KISS ME!"I shouted "WHA..."she looked at me "When we fell i kissed you by accident before we must have switch body's"I said "ok"She said I Lean over and kissed her "I'm back"She said "I'm in pain!"I shouted "ow ow ow"I said getting up "huh?"I looked up "...my time for detention "I said

Next day

I ended Just some wrapping tape I found on the house and going to detention she made me go so I did My sisters l did feel something wrong this morning cause I ran through the door with my back "What's up with Ren-kun"Ase asked "Boy problems"Yuko said flipping the page of her book "I'm going to search his room "NO!"ase grabbed Yamey's arm "That's his room"Ase shouted "I know you want to see to so let go!"She shouted pitching Ase hands And ran up the stairs I was half way to school running Breathing heavy as I reached the school breathing heavily "I think i bruised my knuckles "ow!"I Shouted "Ren can you spare a min "Yea"I said "Can we switch body's"She said "um ok"I said She kissed me "I'm back in your body"I grinned "SEE YA!"I shouted as I ran off "


End file.
